


Unconventional

by writellings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Identity Issues, Insecurities, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, but it's nothing explicit, genderfluid kageyama, hinata being there for kageyama is awsome, mentions of slight depression, volleydorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writellings/pseuds/writellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio hated rainy days, mostly because they left him feeling empty and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Because the fandom needs more Genderfluid!kags :) and also because boys wearing cute skirts is my religion X'D  
> Inspired by [this amazingly beautiful art](http://radio-silents.tumblr.com/post/124418059919/screams-for-seven-years-over-genderfluid-kageyama) that left me like :O
> 
> Change of pronouns throughout the fic is completely intentional.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! ♥

* * *

 

On days like these – when it rained so heavily that the streets were flooded with water and the sky was almost black and the clouds were thick and heavy – Tobio felt most unsure of himself.

Maybe it was the weather, because no one liked bad weather, or maybe it was the fact that he couldn’t go out and play volleyball, or maybe – _maybe_ it was the fact that the rain was supposed to wash it all away – all the negativity and all the sadness and all the uncertainty, but it only built up the pressure more and left him out of breath.

Tobio hated rainy days, mostly because they left him feeling empty and cold. He hated them because they made him feel so free, in a way – because his mother would be late coming home from work and because he would feel tempted to look at her dresses again and maybe even steal a moment to run his fingers across the fabric. His feet carried his unwilling body and before he could slap some sense into himself, he stood before his mother’s closet, his fingers brushing up against the silky material of a deep blue dress – his favorite dress.

He sighed as he let the sleeve fall from his hand. Without a second thought, Tobio slipped the dress from its hanger and clutched it tightly to his chest as he ran for the bathroom.

Once safely alone and behind locked doors, he took a moment to breathe. Tobio watched his reflection in the mirror; his eyes were narrow but big and deep, deep blue. His hair was coal black and long enough to tickles his eyes. His cheeks weren’t puffy or full like Hinta’s, but they weren’t as narrow and thin like Tsukkishima’s.

He stripped slowly, watching his muscles flex and his veins pop and hating how strong and muscular his arms looked, and how toned they were. When his chest was exposed, he took a moment to analyze the curve of his upper body; his torso was very well defined and toned after hundreds of hours of running and doing push-ups. His arms looked strong and sturdy after years and years of setting the ball and hitting it over the net.

His belt came off next, followed by pants that were a little bit more challenging to take off while looking into the mirror, so Tobio decided to sacrifice a little bit of screen time in order to get them off his ankles. His legs, much like his arms and chest, were muscled and well defined. He decided he didn’t like how they looked and stopped watching them. Instead he fixed his gaze on the pretty dress that hung on the little chair beside the sink, waiting for him to swallow the bundle in his throat and try it on. He took a steadying breath and reached for it with shaking fingers.

The fabric was softer than it at first seemed; it felt as though it would melt against his skin, and like it would rip so easily if he pulled at it a little too harshly. So he pulled it over his head as gently as he could and let it fall around his waist and to his knees. He turned around to look at his ass and saw his cheeks turn pink and then bright red in the mirror. He also saw a small, shy smile on his lips that he was unaware of.

He turned again and swished around a little, enjoying the feeling of softness on his skin and the unknown freeness.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Hinata was extra loud and Tobio was extra irritable and they unintentionally snapped at everyone that so much as looked at them. That rain had settled over night, but Tobio still felt the humidity in the air and smell of wet grass and dirty rain water, and the exhilaration of being able to wear their mother’s blue dress. So maybe it wasn’t really Hinata’s fault, but they couldn’t blame anyone else either.

“Will you stop being do loud, dumbass?” they snapped sometime after fourth period. Because Hinata followed them around like a lost puppy and Tobio didn’t mind, not really because it wasn’t like people were very eager to hang out with them, but at least he could do them the decency of shutting the hell up for a minute.

“What’s your problem, Bakayama?” Hinata asked. Even though they could clearly hear the hurt in his voice and they wanted to apologize for being mean, Tobio really didn’t know how to say ‘sorry’ properly.

“I just have a headache.” They said instead, because a reason should be just as good as an apology anyway. They thought they heard Hinata mutter ‘weird’ under his voice and Tobio’s breath caught in their throat for a moment and their eyes stung a little but they didn’t know why.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” the smaller boy asked.

Tobio considered him for a moment – did he want to leave because Tobio insulted him? Did he hate them now? What if they just fucked up the only real thing they ever had with anybody?

“Um… no it’s okay. Unless you don’t want to hang out with me anymore,” they said and maybe after a little while their voice dropped and their eyes followed but they hoped – they _hoped_ that Hinata didn’t notice.

“Nah,” he replied, cheerful again. “We can still hang out. I’m sorry I was being so loud.”

Tobio looked at the boy beside them – their _friend –_ and smiles genuinely, perhaps for the first time ever.

 

* * *

 

 

The next weekend it rained again, more heavily and more violently than it had before, and Tobio’s mother was out of town on business so this feeling couldn’t be wrong because she won’t come home tonight.

Maybe it was the rain or maybe it was the heavy curtain of clouds shadowing the sky, or maybe it was just the fact no one could see, that no one was there to judge, but Tobio decided to try on her mother’s make up.

She stood too closely to the mirror and held the pencil too tightly in her hand, but this was her first time doing something like this so maybe she wasn’t doing it wrong. She moved the little black tip along her lower eyelid, afraid of poking herself in the eye but determined to see if she can do this. She caught her reflection in the mirror and smiled, not at herself but at the situation.

The unexpected and _loud_ ring and bang on the door caught her of guard, and Tobio jumped up and screamed and pressed the pencil in her hand so hard it broke in half. She stepped back and took a moment to calm herself before walking to the front door.

She opened the door hesitantly, unsure of what or who to expect at this hour, and fought the urge to slam the door shut and pretend she didn’t hear anything in the first place when she saw it was Hinata who stood before her. But he smiled so brightly and held up his hands full of DVDs and snacks and he looked so happy and hopeful that Tobio couldn’t turn him away.

“What are you doing here, dumbass?” she asked.

“I know you said you’d be alone tonight, so I thought I’d keep you company,” Hinata chippered. “I brought movies and popcorn and chocolate and – Kageyama are you wearing _makeup?”_

Tobio looked down, unsure of what to do or say next. “Shut up,” she mumbled.

“You look so _cute!_ ” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. “I didn’t know you knew how to put on makeup.”

“Just get in here, dumbass, you’re getting wet.”

They walked shoulder-to-shoulder into the living room and Hinata made himself at home immediately, throwing his little body onto the leather couch and taking off his shoes as he went. “You only did one eye,” he stated.

Tobio looked up at him in confusion. “What?”

“Your makeup,” Hinata explained, gesturing toward his own eyes for emphasis. “You only did one eye. D’you want me to help you do the other one?” he stood up, apparently excited about the idea of helping and took Tobio’s hand, leading her around the coffee table and into the hallway. “Where do you keep your stuff? Is it in the bathroom?” he asked.

“It’s not _my_ stuff, dumbass! Stop, hold on a second. Where are you taking me?”

They walked barefoot across carpets and wood and tile and Hinata was such a little pest – he immediately got to work going through the stuff in the bathroom until he found whatever he was looking for.

“Come on lets go to your room. The lighting is probably better there,”

 

 

Tobio really didn’t know how she found herself in a situation like this, but here she was, kneeling on her bed with Hinata sitting way too close, holding eyeliner in his hand.

“I don’t really know how to work this, but I guess you live and you learn,” he commented, mostly under his breath so Tobio was unsure if he was actually talking to _her,_ or if he was just muttering to himself in concentration. His hands trembled and he stuck his tongue out – he always did that when he concentrated really hard and Tobio would never admit it but she thought it was the most _adorable_ thing ever. He made a few swift moves against her upper eyelid; Hinata’s hands were already stained black and Tobio feared her face looked similar. “Close your eyes,” Hinata ordered.

She obeyed without a word because she hadn’t exactly gotten over the fact that Hinata is _here_ and he’s doing her makeup, and _this is actually happening._ Hinata clapped his hands in triumph and moved away a little.

“Okay, done!” he proclaimed. Tobio didn’t wait for him to tell her to take a look, she stood up and dashed to the bathroom. Her first thought after seeing her reflection was _who the hell is this?_ Because she almost failed to recognize herself. Her second thought was _wow this is so amazing._

She walked closer to the mirror, keeping her eyes on the thin black lines across her eyelids. Hinata did a really good job, considering it was his first time. The lines were a little smudged here and there, and he attempted to make wings which ended up looking more like a huge smudge across Tobio’s face than anything else but she still _loved_ it. She smiled at her reflection, turning her face to get a look at every angle.

“I did a good job, didn’t I?” Hinata asked from the hall. “Do you want lipstick, too?” Tobio nodded. She turned around to see her friend standing there, holding a black tube of dark pink lipstick. She sat down on the floor and Hinata joined her in a kneeling position. He opened the tube and put the lipstick against her lips, making a few motions across her lower and upper lip. “I think it’s okay? Take a look,”

Tobio stood up and looked at herself again. The shade of pink was lighter than she thought it would be, but it still looked good. It went a little over the edges, so she reached her hand up and fixed it with her fingers. “Thanks, Hinata,” she said.

“Sure! It was really fun!”

Tobio turned and looked at her friend. “You don’t think it’s weird?” Hinata cocked his head to the side questioningly. “That I want to do this? Wear makeup I mean.”

“Why would I think that’s weird?” he asked, and his tone was so innocent and sincere that Tobio wanted to cry of happiness.

“You really don’t think I’m a freak?”

Hinata stood up and even though he was so much shorter, he seemed bigger than Tobio. “Of course not, Bakayama,” he said. “I think you’re perfect. Still,” he looked Tobio in the eye then and continued. “I won’t tell anyone about this if you don’t want me to,”

Tobio realized then, that Hinata _understood,_ and he didn’t judge her because it was _Hinata._ Because he was her friend and because – _maybe_ there was no need to judge because nothing was really wrong.

“We should find a dress for you to try on,” Hinata offered.

And Tobio smiled again and she meant it and when Hinata smiled back she wasn’t sad anymore; she didn’t need to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and cudos are always appreciated :D  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://bokuakakuroo.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/saudadaes)


End file.
